From Lost to Found
by Sc0rPi052
Summary: AU! Stiles is a werefox and most Hales are alive! Stiles was taken from home when he was six years old, kidnapped in the dead of night. Taken to an unknown facility, he was researched on along with the other supernatural beings there. For seven years, Stiles was there before he managed escape and now his goal is to return to his parents. (7 years in facility 3 in wild 10 away.)
1. Finally Free

_**Author's Note: **Hey, Sc0rPi052 here! This isn't the first story I have ever written but it is the first one that I have decided to post. Constructive criticism and comments are more than welcome as they would help me to improve my writing in the future. Thanks for taking the time out of your probably busy lives to read my story and I hope that you enjoy it! P.S-I do not own any of the characters from Teen Wolf used in this story or the series itself. The only thing that I can claim as my own is the plot developing._

**Summary:** (An AU story in which Stiles is a werefox and though the Hale fire happened, most of the Hales survived.) At six years old, Stiles Stilinski was taken from his home in the middle of the night. The kidnappers left no evidence or any trace behind to give his parents a clue of what had happened or where he was taken. After seven years of being isolated in a building he didn't recognize with people he didn't know, Stiles finally escapes. However, not knowing where he had been, he was left to fend for himself for another three-four years before finally stumbling across the scents of a werewolf pack.

**You can probably guess what happens at that point! Read and Review!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Stiles could hear his heart's frantic beating from within his chest. It was loud, like a drum and drowned out the sounds one could normally hear in a forest like the one he currently found himself in. The crunching of leaves and twigs as Stiles ran over them and rushing water in the nearby river were like a quiet background noise compared to the beating of his frantic heart. 'Just keep running,' he thought furiously to himself. 'Don't stop now!' He needed to get away, find a safe place to camp out and restore his energy levels so that he could continue trying to get back to his parents.

Seven years, he hadn't seen either of them in a little more than seven years and Stiles couldn't erase the lingering doubt that they may have moved on. There hadn't been enough evidence to lead to what had happened when he was taken, kidnapped from his home in the middle of the night. He was 'special', they had told him when Stiles had first woken up in the room he didn't recognize but would eventually know as his only safe haven to rest and escape the tests. For a little over seven years, Stiles had learned so much. He was a werefox, the gene was passed on from his mother's side and he was one of an endangered species. Stiles still didn't know how they found out about him, even after living in the same vicinity as them for all these years. He hadn't even known what he was before they told him. He hadn't known anything about anything supernatural.

There were werewolves, druids, oni, and so many more things that he was only beginning to understand. For the past years, Stiles' captors had tried to hone and get him to harness his abilities and it had taken two years of poking and prodding before Stiles had turned for the first time. His fox form was average enough in shape and size that it resembled a red fox (currently a pup), but the colouring is what would lead one to pause and look again. Stiles' colouring was inversed. He was almost completely black with red fur covering only his legs, behind his ears, and the little within his tail. The first time it had happened, Stiles was only eight and had freaked out a bit when he couldn't change back right away. However, after five more years of getting used to his other form, Stiles welcomed his fox now. Running through the forest, Stiles darted past trees, beneath fallen logs, and through shrubs and bushes. He'd already been running for two full days, only stopping a total of five times for a quick hunt or a drink from a stream and still wasn't entirely sure where he was. Stiles hadn't left the organization's building since he was first brought there and was hoping with all his might that he was at least going in the right direction. He was tired, all Stiles wanted to do was to curl up somewhere and sleep for a few days, but he couldn't. This was the first time Stiles' escape attempt had gotten him further than the fences surrounding the building. It had taken a year of careful planning and Stiles knew that if he was dragged back, it would be even longer before he'd have a chance to escape again. He needed to keep going, cover as much ground as he could, and get away (get home).

* * *

It was a few more weeks before Stiles found the perfect place to settle down and it had happened completely by accident. He was just trying to get something to eat when he got distracted by a different scent. It took him a while to understand what it was as it was neither the smell of people nor anything supernatural that he had learned of during his stay at the facility. It wasn't until he glimpsed a sight of the creature that the realization struck him. The bushy, red and white tail was just disappearing into the foliage to Stiles' right and it hit him all at once. That scent belonged to a fox!

Making a split-second decision, Stiles chased after the other fox. His eventual goal was to return home, to his parents, but Stiles figured it would be easiest to survive in the wilderness, while he was there, with some help or company. It didn't take long for him to find the fox again but before Stiles could get its attention, a blur from the left tackled him to the ground. The small, surprised yelp that Stiles released as he fell must've reached the other fox because the next thing he knew, there were two before him. The one that he was following seemed to be an older female and the blur that had attacked him seemed to be a male not much older than Stiles.

They both looked to be red foxes and Stiles gave a brief moment to wondering if they were alone before he noticed their defensive positions. Sitting down to look less dangerous, Stiles tilted his head to the side as if to inquire about who they were and what they were doing. The motion seemed to confuse them as they glanced at each other before lowering their defenses a bit. Speaking best he could in the form he was in, Stiles tried to introduce himself.

'Hello,' he began. 'You can call me Stiles!' Not getting much of a reaction from them, he decided to ask them a question. 'Who are you?'

Eventually the older female stepped forward, calling herself 'Adara' and her brother 'Egan'. After introductions were exchanged, a conversation began involving numerous questions. Stiles ended up learning that they were on their own and fending for themselves and they learned that he was doing the same as Stiles had been taken from home and just recently got away. Some points were difficult to get across as the didn't speak human and Stiles wasn't very fluent in fox, but they managed as best as they could and he was offered to join them. Happily accepting the offer, Stiles ended up running with them for roughly three years. Those were some of the best years of his life and although he remained in his fox form the entire time, Stiles still had a great time. Although Stiles never forgot his end goal of returning to his parents, Adara and Egan became like a new family to him and Stiles mourned them greatly when he lost them.

That day began like any other and Stiles had decided he would take on the morning hunt while Egan and Adara slept. They had begun to get a little concerned for him when they realized that he wasn't growing like them and so Stiles wanted to prove to them that even though he was still small in fox terms, he could still be useful. After having successfully hunted down not one but two rabbits, Stiles headed back the den. However, as he grew nearer, he noticed something was off. Wearing continuing forward, Stiles kept all his senses alert and hide within the foliage as he edged his way closer. When the scents of human and blood reached his nose, Stiles had to freeze. Widening his eyes, Stiles was assaulted with the thoughts of 'They found me!' and 'No no no.' Peeking through from his hiding spot, Stiles took in the scene that awaited him. Adara was lying on the ground in a pool of blood and though a man, presumably from the facility, was standing over her, Egan was nowhere to be seen. Stiles was frozen in both fear and denial, however, he couldn't keep the whine from escaping and almost ran forward despite the danger. It was the clouded, though determined gaze from Adara's fallen body that stopped him though. She was aware of the fact that she was dying and was ordering Stiles to turn away, to run. Knowing that there wasn't anything he could do unless he wanted to either join her in death or be returned to the facility and never see the light of day again, Stiles let out a very sad whine before nodding in acknowledgement and turning away from the scene. Leaving behind the life he had come to know for the last three years, Stiles abandoned the rabbits and ran once more. He hoped that Egan was alright and that they would see each other again someday.

Dashing through the trees and bushes, Stiles did not once look back. Sorrow heavy in his heart, Stiles ran forward.

* * *

_**AN-** Hope you enjoyed and I will try to update soon. However, since this is still a WIP, I can't make any promises to regular daily or weekly updates so we'll have to play things by ear. Read and Review if you are able and I'll try to update faster. _


	2. Crossing the Boundary Line

_**Author's Note: **__Hey, __**Sc0rPi052**__ here. Sorry it has taken me forever to finally update this. I've been distracted with school, work, and other crap going on in my life. Since my last update, senior year has come and gone, summer work, and my first semester of university is coming to an end with finals for me starting on the fourteenth of this month. Anyway, even with this, I feel like I've let you guys down a bit by not putting more time and effort into regular updates. I want to tell you that this story has NOT been forgotten and I will do my best to update more regularly than I have been. So without further ado, here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 2

Stiles was lost.

He had been running for the better part of two days and he was tired, alone, and hungry. Since he had run away from that scene of blood and what had probably become the site of Adara's death, Stiles had still yet to see any sign of Egan. Fortunately he had also yet to see any sign of another human and was therefore beginning to think that he was safe from the hands of the facility.

Currently however, Stiles found himself on the boarder of making a possibly terribly wrong decision. If he wanted to continue forward, Stiles would be crossing into the territory of a pack of supernatural creatures that he KNEW he shouldn't cross; Werewolves. Living in the facility for as long as he had, Stiles had known quite a bit about such creatures in particular. He knew that there were three categories; Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Alphas were the leaders of a pack, the only wolf with red eyes and the ability to literally become their inner wolf. Betas and Omegas were similar enough, sharing a golden eye colour and the ability of a partial transformation. The major difference between the two was that Omegas lacked a pack or were the bottom rung of the ladder in the pack.

However, if Stiles had learned one thing above all else during his time within the walls of the facility, it would be that the majority of supernatural creatures were not kind at all. The werewolves in particular had been very ferocious and in truth Stiles was most definitely not looking forward to facing any more of their kind.

Thus lead to the current situation. Stiles was lost and without knowing where he was, he needed to decide whether he would continue forward into the territory of the possibly ferocious beasts or chance heading back the way that he had come and more than likely end up in the hands of the facility men once more.

Whimpering to himself as he pawed a bit at where Stiles knew the border to be, he weighed the pros and cons in his mind. There was only one decision that gave Stiles the opportunity to continue his journey though, no matter how scary or possibly dangerous it may be. Stiles would reunite with his parents again, that was not a topic up for debate. He craved his mother's warm embrace and father's reassuring words and refused to let anything stop him from achieving this goal.

So exhaling in a small sigh, Stiles stacked up his determination and took his first step into the wolves' territory.

Senses on high alert in an attempt to keep himself from ending up as werewolf chow, the sound of twigs breaking from Stiles' right caused him to jump an inch or so into the air as he turned to face the sound. The werefox's heart was beating a mile a minute in his tiny chest and though Stiles knew that it would only give away his location to the wolves, he couldn't help its frantic beating.

He'd been wondering the new area for the better part of a few hours and had come across a small body of water not too long ago. Stiles had immediately been grateful and thus took some time to indulge himself in soothing away the dryness in his throat. However that had been at least thirty minutes ago and Stiles had covered some ground since then. The small body of water had soon transitioned to dirt, large trees that towered over his small form, and areas of shrubbery.

It was one such shrub that Stiles was staring into now, attempting to determine what type of creature had been behind the snapping of the twigs. Straining his eyes in an attempt to see something past the green bush, Stiles completely missed the signs of the approaching danger until it was too late. He let out a surprised yip as his vision was all of a sudden went completely dark. Fear gripped his tiny fox heart as Stiles struggled with all his might to free himself of the confines of whatever had be thrown over his small form to shroud his vision and restrain his movements.

When Stiles all of a sudden felt himself be picked up, still stuck within his confines, his struggles grew wilder. Teeth and claws worked together in an attempt to tear away what Stiles soon discovered to be fabric and be free to fight or flee once more. It was only once Stiles felt himself be pressed against a warm body and soft murmurs began to reach his ears that Stiles finally began to calm. With his heart still beating frantically in his chest, Stiles felt the fabric shift around him and his vision was clear once more.

Before him was a young woman, seemingly in her early to mid-twenties, with long brown hair and intelligent brown eyes. As Stiles watched, the woman smiled at him, making small cooing noises in what Stiles assumed to be an attempt to further calm him down.

Glancing around at his surroundings once more, Stiles realized that he wasn't alone with this woman in this wooded area. His attention was brought to a silhouette by the trees beyond the young woman.

"Laura?"

The voice that had spoken was definitely male and as the silhouette stepped forward to enter the clearing as well, it was proven that the voice belonged to a young man. He looked well built, as if he spent quite a bit of his time working out and from taking in his features (brown hair and eyes), Stiles believed that he could safely come to the conclusion that these two were related.

The woman stopped cooing and turned back to acknowledge the young man as he stepped forward.

"Hey Derek, look who I found wandering around out here all alone."

Stiles shifted a little from within his fabric prison as the man, Derek apparently, stepped forward. Stiles wasn't stupid, this was wolves territory and the fact that these two were hanging out here meant one of two things. Either they were part of the werewolf pack who owned this territory, or they were two incredibly stupid people who wandered a little bit too far from home.

Taking a breath to verify their scents, Stiles heartbeat began to speed up once more. 'Werewolves it is then' Stiles thought as he tried to move his body into a position from where he could shed the fabric surrounding him and get away from these predators. As Derek came close enough to see Stiles himself, he looked back to the woman with an unimpressed face.

"Really Laura?" he began, "It's a fox"

As Stiles finally found a position that would work, he pushed himself from the confines of the fabric and launched himself from the woman, Laura's, grip. The direction caused him to fly right at Derek though and in an attempt to avoid Laura's reaching hands and Derek's arms prepping to retrieve him, Stiles dug his claws into his shirt and used it to climb up to his shoulder. From this point, it was a simple thing to jump back to the ground and flee into the surrounding bushes.

Or it should've been, if he hadn't immediately frozen at the sight of the third werewolf. An older man stood in front of Stiles, blocking the path of his escape. The glowing blue eyes caused a shiver to go down Stiles' spine and he let out a growl as his fur began to stand on end. Blue eyes weren't too common in wolves but Stiles had heard the rumors during his time in the facility. Blue meant death, those eyes signified that this particular wolf had taken a life and this man, whoever he was, was not afraid to show off that fact.

"Peter!" That was Laura's cry and Stiles growl transitioned into a surprised yip as he was once again lifted from his place on the ground.

"You're mother wishes for the two of you to return now," Peter's eyes did not leave Stiles small form as he spoke and Stiles shivered at the crazy vibes that he was getting off the man. "The yearly search is tonight."

Derek sighed at that and Stiles realized with a start that it was him who had scooped Stiles up off of the ground.

"I doubt we'll find the kid. It's been ten years now and we still have no leads."

"Even so," that was Laura and Stiles turned to her only to see a small, sad smile take over her features. "We owe it to the Sheriff to keep looking. We used to look for months on end; this one day of the year is a day we can spare."

* * *

_**AN: **__Thus, chapter 2 is up. Hope you enjoyed and I'll aim to get the next one up as soon as I can. To make some things clear with the timeline I'm using; Stiles is 16 at the time of this chapter. I believe that is the same age he is at the beginning of the first season of teen wolf as well. To make things simpler, at the time of this chapter, I am deciding to put Derek's age at 22 and Laura at 24. Be sure to review as creative criticism always helps to improve a piece of writing. Thanks for the continued support!_


End file.
